


There's something about Lucy

by kaleigh



Series: Love is a four letter word [21]
Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies), The New Addams Family (TV)
Genre: African Folklore, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: Lucy has never been like other people.
Relationships: Wednesday Addams/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Love is a four letter word [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/662270
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	There's something about Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> So continuing with the non-linear theme, this story is about a year and a half before the last one. The next three stories in the series should be in a linear progression and would begin right after the last story.

Morticia hung up the phone and gracefully entered the study where her husband and Thing were fencing and requested Gomez's attention. "Thing, I'm sorry but I need to speak with Gomez".  
Thing consented and left the room at a quick pace.  
"'Tish, is everything alright?" Gomez looked at Morticia in concern. Ever since they returned from their holiday, she had been quiet and had spent most of her time in the library.  
"I'm fine but I just spoke to Lucy." Morticia paused. "Well I called for Wednesday but she was out and Lucy offered to take a message. I wanted her opinion on which herb to use for a moonlight potion."  
"Okay. Is everything ok with Wednesday?" Gomez asked.  
"She's fine. Lucy said she had a makeup a class. But that's not what I wanted. Lucy suggested an alternate herb to the ones I considered. She didn't question what I was doing and when I advised her that I didn't have that herb handy, she offered to ship me a cutting and suggested improvements to my potion."   
"Well, we did suspect that there's something different about her. It would be good to have a witch in the family."  
With that Gomez began kissing his wife and thoughts of her daughter's girlfriend left her mind.

**********  
Wednesday stomped into her home drenched and sneezing to find a cutting for a strange plant on the counter and her girlfriend gone. She really wanted Lucy and some tea but she'd have to settle for dry clothes and some tea. As she turned to leave the room, she saw a note stating that her mother had called and that Lucy had left for New York to assist her own mother. Additionally, the note stated, the cutting was for Morticia and Lucy suggested she head home for the weekend to deliver it.  
As Wednesday sneezed again, she decided that going home was the best idea and quickly called her mother, sneezing with every word, who booked her a flight and promised that Lurch would meet her at the airport.

**********   
Lucy returned to her mother's loft tense and frustrated.   
"I'm sorry darling, but you know how your grandfather gets." iNyanga pulled her daughter close and hugged her.  
"He's a pest. How does grandmother even stand him? The man won't listen." Lucy stomped her foot then apologised as her mother raised an elegant eyebrow.  
"I'm sorry mother."  
"Forgiven, but do remember who you are. Now go call your girlfriend while I order in. A girls' night is just what we need."  
Talking to Wednesday then eating Chinese and talking with her mother was just what she needed.

**********

"Pickup, pickup, pickup." Lucy chanted, phone to her ear. Finally, Wednesday's cell answered and a young, male voice said hello.  
"Pubert, can I talk with Wednesday really quickly please," Lucy asked.  
"She's ill, mom gave her a potion so she's asleep. Should I wake her?"  
"No, it's fine. Can you tell her I reached New York safely."   
"Will do. Oh, and can you..." Pubert began  
"It's already in the mail 'Bert." She interjected.  
"You are the best sister-in-law ever. Bye."  
"Later Pubert."  
Lucy ended the call and prepared for a night of relaxing.

**********

Without opening her eyes Wednesday reached out and threw a knife at the shadow in her bedroom. A soft ow then a body dropping on her bed let her know Pugsley was there.

"Mother said you were dying, I came as quickly as I could." Pugsley began.

"She didn't say that." Wednesday sneezed. "It's literally the flu. Why are you here?"

She began sneezing again in earnest and her eyes watered as she leaned against her brother. 

Pugsley pulled away from Wednesday and called for their mother who rushed in, checked her daughter's temperature with the back of her hand then called for grandmama to bring another potion. 

Moments later, grandmama entered with a smoking ladle that held something smooth and poured it down Wednesday's throat between coughs. Wednesday immediately stopped coughing and dropped back onto the bed and passed out.

"Good." Said Grandmama. "She'll be good as new come tomorrow."

With that Grandmama left the room, leaving Morticia and Pugsley with a sleeping Wednesday.

"Well, Pugsley. Now that your sister's asleep, how about you and I have a chat about what exactly you and Amanda are doing in Europe." 

**********

Lucy screamed in frustration and ducked the darts being pelted at her in multiple directions from drones that circled the room, in the background she could hear her grandfather's laughter. Not for the first time, she cursed her mother's decision to allow her grandfather to train her as his heir. The man didn't need one, it was just his way of ensuring that her father's 'unfortunate' humanity didn't touch her.   
The only reason she consented to this was because she was in a relationship with a woman whose family's eccentric bloodline meant that they would live far longer than the average person and she wanted as much time with her as possible. This didn't mean that she wasn't sore. She had a whole three days away from school, four if she decided to go to the online version of her class from New York and she was stuck training.   
Lucy ducked, rolled and spun but she still always got caught. She'd been in different forms of training since she was a small child who considered it a fun game and she still didn't know why her maternal family put her through them.  
With her abilities and training, she'd be a perfect fit for the CIA or another spy agency but she knew they weren't training her to be a spy. The worst part wasn't that she didn't know what she was it was that her dad and his mother did.   
After four hours, her grandfather finally called the training to a halt.  
"You did good my little Bean." The man walked over to his only grandchild and patted her shoulder before turning away and heading for the door with her following.  
"Your grandmother wants you to go shopping with her, can I hope that the two of you don't bankrupt me?"  
Lucy laughed. "We're not that bad grandfather."  
He scoffed as she left the room and headed down the hall to change.  
As she turned the corner, her mother appeared.  
"We need to tell her, dad."  
"I'm aware, especially if she plans to remain with that girlfriend of hers. You know they have werewolf blood in that family. My granddaughter dating a loup-garou. Almost as bad as my daughter, marrying that man." The man shook his head.  
"I know you hate him but we got Lucy out of it. And Wednesday is not a werewolf dad or half as bad as him. Which you'd know if you met her." iNyanga retorted before following her daughter down the hall.  
"Maybe I will." Stated the man before disappearing into the shadows.

**********

Wednesday awoke feeling better than she had in days. She could breathe freely, her body was relaxed and she felt like she had slept for a week. The last one gave her pause and she jumped up searching for her phone. The last time Grandmama had given her a potion when she was ill she had actually slept for a week, checking the time and date she saw that it was Sunday which meant she was missing two days, having arrived Thursday night, but it was still better than a week.  
She saw she had several messages and missed calls from Lucy and Josh and she immediately set out to call her girlfriend who didn't pick up. Presuming, she was doing family stuff, Wednesday proceeded to text Josh then fell back asleep before he could even respond. 


End file.
